visions_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
Enter: Stargazer
Chapter 1 “First day of school, Star!” Mom said. ' ' Stargazer’s eyes shot open. He had been waiting for this day for a long while. ' ' “Coming!” Stargazer yelled. He packed two blank scrolls, an inkwell, a peacock feather quill, and closed his bag. He trots to the kitchen, where his mother has roasted a duck. He picks up the duck, which is still warm, and finishes it in three quick gulps. ' ' “Gotta hurry to school! Love you!” ' ' “When you get home, you’ll have something special waiting on your bed. See you later!” ' ' As he hurries out the door, his father lands and gives him a hug. ' ' “Have a nice day at school, Star.” ' ' “Love you dad! See you later!” ' ' Stargazer leaps into the air, catching the current to the NightWing school. As he went, he thought of what his first day of school would be like. He tried to remember his dream, but failed. ' ' Stargazer lands own the cliff of the school. As he starts walking, he hears the chatter of everyone's minds. ' ' He hatched under three moons, which is rare. This meant that he can do both mind reading and foretelling the future. He was a natural for mind reading, but not so good with looking into the future. He could only look a few minutes ahead. ' ' As he walked to the door, he got a flash from the future. A dragon about his age would crash into him. He was in his room at school, and he could barely make out the chatter from the room across. ' ' He walked into school, and own his right were maps of the school. He took one and placed it in his bag. He met a dragon older than him, and as he was walking past, they stopped him and asked for his name. ' ' “My name is Stargazer.” ' ' “Allright…your room is on the left, third tunnel, fifth cave own the right. Have a nice day” ' ' As he followed the dragons instructions, he could hear other minds chattering all around him, like flies buzzing in his ears. When he enters his room, he sees two hammocks. Stargazer also sees a tube labeled with his name. He picks up the tube and inspects it. He quickly finds a lid and opens it. Out comes his schedule. He takes a quick look at it, aware of what is about to happen. ' ' “Alright,” he mutters to himself. ”I’ve got ‘Intro to mind reading’, ‘learning of the future’(Who comes up with these names?), ‘Flight training’, and ‘Hunting’. Should be easy enough!” ' ' All of a sudden, Stargazer became fully aware of the sound of talons hitting the stone floor. He got in a stance to grab the dragon. As the dragon came bursting in, he grabbed them, and brought them to a complete hult. ' ' “Sorry! I lost my footing!” said the strange dragon, “I’m Lorcá! What’s your name?” ' ' Stargazer ignored her question, and started to pay attention to her details, mainly behind her ears. Two spikes that resemble RainWing webbing. ' ' “I’ve noticed that you resemble a RainWing.” ' ' “Yeah….You're the first to notice. But, I shouldn’t keep secrets from my Roomy. I’m half Rainwing. My mother is a NightWing and my Father is a RainWing.” “Wait! Wait wait wait wait wait wait! Did you say ‘Roomy’? Oh….That would make sense as to why there are two hammocks. I’m sorry. My name is Stargazer, but you can call me Star. You said your name is Lorcá, right? That’s a cool name.” ' ' “Thanks! Oh! By the way, I can camouflage like a RainWing. Watch!” ' ' As soon as she finished speaking, she vanished. He had to focus really hard too see rippling wherever she went. It was like heatwaves. She adjusted her scales so that she was visible. ' ' “Cool, right?” ' ' “That….Was….Amazing! I could barely see you!” ' ' “What cool powers do you have?” ' ' “Well, I can read minds and tell the future. Well, a few minutes into the future. Also….BAT DROPPINGS!!! I forgot to write to my parents! Sorry! I need to tell them that I’m staying all year.” Stargazer scribbled a note together, and set it outside the cave. When he came back, Lorcá was eating a fruit he had never seen before. ' ' “What is that?” “Oh!” Lorcá swallowed. “This is a mango. It grows in the rainforest. Here, try one.” She hands Stargazer a mango, which he takes a bite out of. ' ' “WOAH! THAT IS GOOD!” ' ' “Glad you think so. By the way, which hammock are you sleeping in?” ' ' “I was going to let you choose.” “Thanks. I like the one in the back, away from the entrance. I don’t do to well in open spaces” Category:Browse Category:Mercy/King Stargazer stuff Category:Fanfics